With development of mobile communications technologies, data traffic transmitted in a network is increasingly large, which causes operation of the network to be maintained in a high load state for a long time. Therefore, an operator begins to use a Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity) mode to offload data traffic in a mobile data network, so as to reduce the load of the mobile network.
A UE (user equipment) may communicate with a base station to which the UE belongs in two communication modes, that is, a 3GPP (The 3rd generation partnership project) mode and the Wi-Fi mode, at the same time, and whether the 3GPP mode or the Wi-Fi mode is specifically selected is decided by the base station according to a load condition of each of the modes.
Specifically, the UE establishes two data transmission channels with the base station in the 3GPP mode and the Wi-Fi mode. The base station selects, according to load information of a 3GPP network and a Wi-Fi network, quality of an air interface link between the UE and the 3GPP network, quality of an air interface link between the UE and the Wi-Fi network, and QoS (quality of service) information of a relevant bearer of the UE, appropriate air interface transmission modes for different bearers of the UE to transmit data.
In the method for selecting a bearer mode, the base station may transmit, in the Wi-Fi mode, some service flows unsuitable to be transmitted in the Wi-Fi mode; the base station may also transmit service flows of some high-end users, or some service flows of a high-end user in the Wi-Fi mode without QoS guarantee. As a result, the base station selects an inappropriate air interface transmission mode for a relevant bearer of the UE because user experience is influenced.